


Christian minecraft server

by baby_changbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, just sum shitty story groupschat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_changbin/pseuds/baby_changbin
Summary: A stray kids chat fic made by me, my friend baby_changbin and another friend from school-In which stray kids have a group chat. Expect some terrible humor





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_Felix_ ** _ has created the chat  _ **_9 gays_ **

 

**_Felix_** _has added_ ** _MinHOE, hellspawn, uwu, bear, tall ass mf, smol bin, Christian_** _and_ **_rave hamster_**

 

**_rave hamster_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Felix_ ** _ to  _ **_Memegod2000_ **

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ What’s up mah dudes _

 

**_uwu:_ ** _ Not much just trying to annoy @tall ass mf _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ It sure as hell is working _

 

**_MinHoe:_ ** _ I’m bored  _

 

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ Aren’t we all _

 

**_MinHOE:_ ** _ Maybe……. _

 

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ Well, i’m busy spawning demons _

 

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ I mean wha- y’all hear sumn? _

 

**_uwu:_ ** _ What are demons?  _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ Nothing my dear child _

 

**_uwu:_ ** _ Do you know what they are @Christian? _

 

**_MinHOE:_ ** _ It’s Seungmin. That’s all you have to know. _

 

**_Memegod2000: [Image attached of a meme]_ **

 

**_MinHOE:_ ** _ Can you not _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ Did you guys hear anything?? _

 

**_rave hamster:_ ** _ Nah man, must be the wind _

 

**_MinHOE_ ** _ has changed  _ **_rave hamster_ ** _ to  _ **_A B*tch_ **

 

**_A B*tch_ ** _ has changed  _ **_MinHOE_ ** _ to  _ **_the wind_ **

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ Hey watch your language. _

 

**_smol bin:_ ** _ can y’all shut the fuck up _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ nOt on mY cHriStiAn mIneCRafT sErVer _

 

**_Bear_ ** _ has Changed  _ **_smol bin_ ** _ to  _ **_little shit_ **

 

**_Memegod2000_ ** _ changed  _ **_little shit_ ** _ to  _ **_smol bin_ **

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ No one talks like that to my friend _

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ i-  _

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ fUcK yOu @Christian _

 

**_Bear_ ** _ has deleted  _ **_the wind_ ** _ from this group chat _

 

**_Christian_ ** _ has changed the chat name to  _ **_christian minecraft server_ **

 

**_smol bin:_ ** _ what even- _

 

**_uwu:_ ** _ What’s happening here  _

 

**_uwu:_ ** _ all i know is that i was annoying @tall ass mf _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ I don’t even know innie _

 

**_uwu:_ ** _ Okay……. _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ umm _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ lix? _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ Yes _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ I think i’m lost _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ What do you mean you’re next to me on the couch _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ lost in your game _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ Oh my- _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ Please go be gross somewhere else _

 

**_smol bin:_ ** _ Yes i don’t want to be disgusted by you two _

 

**_uwu:_ ** _ i- _

 

**_uwu:_ ** _ what even- _

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ Ughhhhh don’t even bother innie _

 

**_hellspawn_ ** _ has changed  _ **_uwu_ ** _ to  _ **_innocence_ **

 

**_innocence:_ ** _ WHY! _

 

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ WHY! not  _

 

**_innocence:_ ** _ Shut the froppy up imma annoy you again  _

 

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ i will tell on you _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ NOT IN MY CHRISTIAN HOUSEHOLD _

 

**_smol bin:_ ** _ So you are back…. _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ I never left…. _

 

**_smol bin:_ ** _ that’s not my point _

 

**_A B*tch:_ ** _ Then what is YOUR point  _

 

**_smol bin:_ ** _ you’ll never know… _

 

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ Tell us NOW or i’ll call the demons again….. _

 

**_smol bin:_ ** _ i’m lé demon  _

 

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ Wh- _

 

**_hellspawn_ ** _ changed  _ **_smol bin_ ** _ to  _ **_lé demon_ **

 

**_innocence_ ** _ : First of all: again? And second of all WHO ARE THOSE FROPPY DEMONS. _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ I don’t know… _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ YEEEETHAWWWWWWW *dabs*  _

 

**_A B*tch_ ** _ added  _ **_the wind_ ** _ in the groups chat _

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ AHHHHH nice to be back _

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ well,, _

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ nice? idk man _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ Why did you added him back in, i kicked him out for a reason _

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ too bad people miss my gay ass  _

 

**_innocence:_ ** _ No- _

 

**_Christian_ ** _ changed  _ **_innocence_ ** _ to  _ **_Froppyness_ **

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ I love the new name what do you guys think? _

 

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ Hell yes _

 

**_lé demon:_ ** _ Sure i guesssssss????? _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ [  _ **_image attached of another meme of bnha]_ **

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ yeet _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ go away minho _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ this is so sad, alexa play despacito _

 

**_Froppyness:_ ** _ Not again GO AWAY FELIX _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ only chris hyung can say that _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ -insert sunglasses- _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ i- _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ Leave it, i take it back _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ Was it too much uwu bear _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ Yes Chris  _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ yes it was damn too much, even for me _

 

**_Memegod2000_ ** _ changed  _ **_A B*tch_ ** _ to  _ **_Squirrel_ **

 

**_Squirrel:_ ** _ Thanks lix _

 

**_Memegod2000:_ ** _ No problem BROOOOOO _

 

**_lé demon_ ** _ changed  _ **_Memegod2000_ ** _ to  _ **_Modern Child_ **

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ changed  _ **_lé demon_ ** _ to  _ **_yOH_ **

  
  


**_yOH:_ ** _ Really just because that one time in Hellevator _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ I AM GROOOOOOOOOTTTTTT- _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ one time in hellevator? have you ever listened to 3racha my son _

 

**_yOH:_ ** _ Yes but @Modern Child didn’t  _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** _ Chris hyung let me listen _

 

**_yOH:_ ** _ No Chris please don’t he’ll hunt me forever. _

 

**_hellspawn:_ ** _ Yeah let that boy listen Chris _

 

**_yOh_ ** _ changed  _ **_hellspawn_ ** _ to  _ **_VeryNoFunDude_ **

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ @yOh imma let him listen….. * runs away with his computer and Felix* _

 

**_yOH:_ ** _ i am: doomed _

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ alexa play despacito- _

 

**_Froppyness:_ ** _ NOOOOOOOOO Woojin hyung can i go out pls  _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ child. it’s past your bedtime. _

 

**_Froppyness:_ ** _ Oops you didn’t see anything  _

 

**_Froppyness:_ ** _ i definetly don’t have my phone here _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ I’m coming over to whoop your ass _

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ I bet @VeryNoFunDude would want you to beat his ass _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ No leave him alone hyung he didn’t deserve this  _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ i- _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ not on my cHriStIan miNeCRafT serVer @the wind _

 

**_Bear_ ** _ removed  _ **_the wind_ **

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ He just uses his phone for asmr to fall asleep _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ It is your fault that you guys spam him _

 

**_tall ass mf_ ** _ changed  _ **_Froppyness_ ** _ to  _ **_uwu baby_ **

 

**_uwu baby:_ ** _ Thanks hyung _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ NP ^////^ _

 

**_yOH:_ ** _ don’t go being sappy here _

 

**_Squirrel:_ ** _ Hey leave them alone bin _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** _ Binnie: Do these clothes make me look small _

_                 Hyunjin: No we make you look small…. _

 

**_yOH:_ ** _ HEY!  _

 

**_yOH:_ ** _ YoU AUssiE’s Are nO fUn _

 

**_Christian_ ** _ removed  _ **_yOH_ **

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ NO ONE insults aussie boysssss  _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ indeed mate! _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ i- _

 

**_the wind:_ ** _ aussieboo _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** of course mate

 

**Modern Child:** i- mate-

 

**Squirrel:** GUYS!

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ WHAT? _

 

**_Squirrel:_ ** _ STOP being AUSSIE _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ B-but i am Australian- *Cries* _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ Leave my Aussie friend alone you kids. >:( _

 

**_VeryNoFunDude:_ ** _ Bro just why _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ Uhmm because that’s what friends are for Seungmin _

 

**_uwu baby:_ ** _ Do you guys know each other or what….. _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ That annoying child is my little bro sorry for the way he behaves _

 

**_Squirrel_ ** _ added  _ **_yOH_ **

 

**_Squirrel:_ ** _ Sorry Aussie’s but  _ **_the wind_ ** _ is already gone so if he behaves it shouldn’t be a problem _

 

**_Christian:_ ** _ Fine but say no word about us Aussie’s  _

 

**_yOh:_ ** _ Fine  _

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ Before i forget…….. _

 

**_Bear_ ** _ removed  _ **_Squirrel_ **

 

**_Bear:_ ** _ That is for saying that Aussie’s can’t be Aussie’s  _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** hehe lol

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** what does “lol” mean?

 

**_uwu baby:_ ** is that some kind of alien language??

 

**_Christian:_ ** tell us your identity! now!!

 

**_yOh:_ ** go back to the planet you came from!

 

**_VeryNoFunDude:_ ** ALIEN INVASION!!

 

**_uwu baby:_ ** w-what?

 

**_Bear_** _removed_ **_VeryNoFunDude_**

 

**_Bear:_ ** Don’t even dare to scare my child

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** Wtf I’ve been gone for 1 fucking minute and this is what happens??

 

**_Bear:_ ** WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** whoops sorry hehehehehehe

 

**_yOh:_ ** but we still have an alien in our chat!

 

**_Bear:_ ** do you want to be removed from this chat?!

 

**_yOh:_ ** noooope nevermind

 

**_Bear:_ ** btw what’s for dinner tonight?

 

**_Christian:_ ** idk you choose

 

**_yOh:_ ** oh god

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** here it comes

 

**_Bear:_ ** cHiCkEeEeEeEeEn

 

**_Christian:_ ** ***sighs*** why did I even ask..

 

**_Bear:_ ** so we eat chicken???

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** Nahh let’s eat pizza

 

**_yOh:_ ** yeah good idea

 

**_Bear_ ** _ removed  _ **_Modern Child_ **

 

**_Christian:_ ** okay FINE we eat chicken then. AGAIN.

 

**_Bear_ ** _ added  _ **_Modern Child_ **

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** why did u remove me??!!!

 

**_Christian:_ ** you know you can’t beat the chickengod

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** hehehehehehehehe

 

**_Christian:_ ** what are you up to??

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Bear_ ** into  **_CHICKENGOD_ **

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** THAT’S MY BOY

 

**Christian:** It suits you Woojin

 

**Modern Child:** 😂😂

 

**_yOh:_ ** I want a new name too

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** No problemo I’ll give most of u a new name

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ changed  _ **_yOh_ ** _ to  _ **_jawline_ **

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ changed  _ **_Christian_ ** _ to  _ **_Christiano Bangnaldo_ **

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ added  _ **_VeryNoFunDude_ **

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ changed  _ **_VeryNoFunDude_ ** _ to  _ **_SeUnGmEaN_ **

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ added  _ **_the wind_ **

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ changed  _ **_the wind_ ** _ to  _ **_hArD sTaN_ **

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ changed  _ **_uwu baby_ ** _ to  _ **_sOfT sTaN_ **

 

**_jawline:_ ** **_👏👏👏_ **

 

**_sOfT sTaN:_ ** _ What does “soft stan” mean? _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ NOTHING MY CHILD _

 

**_hArD sTaN:_ ** _ The freak why am i Hard Stan _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** _ isn’t it what u are? _

 

**_Christiano Bangnaldo:_ ** _ OOOOOHH  _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** _ -insert airhorns- _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ U JUST GOT ROASTED MAN _

 

**_hArD sTaN:_ ** _ yeh sure _

_ y’all annoying _

 

**_SeUnGmEaN:_ ** _ what the hell happened. _

_ I’m gone for a couple of seconds and u guys decide to spam at that exact moment _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ everyone who continues this argument won’t have dinner tonight!! _

  
  


**_Modern Child:_ ** _ ….. _

 

**_Christian Bangnaldo:_ ** _ okay kids he’s serious I’m sitting next to him and he sended me a death glare so everyone shut up. _

 

**_SeUnGmEaN:_ ** _ WHAT WHY!!!!! _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ Because i say so >:( _

 

**_Christiano Bangnaldo:_ ** _ I swear mah man is creepy sometimes he’s an uwu baby like Jeongin, then he’s like Seungmin. _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ u wanna die?! _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ CHRIS I DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!!! _

 

**_SeUnGmEaN:_ ** _ yes i want to die thank you for asking _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ don’t worry, ur the last one to hear it @ _ **_jawline_ **

 

**_sOfT sTaN: @SeUnGmEaN_ ** _ n-no, please don’t leave me _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ @ _ **_sOfT sTaN_ ** _ what about me ?? _

 

**_sOfT sTaN:_ ** _ same for u  _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** _ As long as you don’t leave me @ _ **_jawline_ ** _ then i am happy _

 

**_jawline left the chat_ **

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** _ NOOOOOO!!!! _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ calm the fuck down he’s mine anyways _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** _ NO HE’S NOT _

 

**_Christiano Bangaldo:_ ** _ SHUT THE FROPPY UP NO DINNER FOR YOU NO DINOSAUR NUGGETS EAT NORMAL ONES _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ @ _ **_tall ass mf_ ** _ LANGUAGE!! _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ but you swear almost all the time when ur with Chris _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** _ NOOOOOOO i want dinosaur nuggets the other ones are gross _

  
  


**_Christiano Bangnaldo:_ ** _ well too bad for you then _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** 😭😭😭😭😭

 

**_Christian Bangnaldo:_ ** _ and for you, @ _ **_tall ass mf_ ** _ , I’M NOT CHRIS IT’S CHAN FOR YOU _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ well shit I’m gonna dashi run to Spain bye y’all _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ Incluso llo hablo un poco Español _

 

**_Christiano Bangnaldo:_ ** _ AMIGO YO TAMBIEN!!!! _

 

**_SeUnGmEaN:_ ** _ where’s google translate at?? _

 

**_Christiano Bangnaldo:_ ** _ aqui no hay ningun google translador, aqui solo hay ESPAÑA _

 

**_sOfT sTaN:_ ** _ SI!!!! _

 

**_SeUnGmEaN:_ ** _ Does that even make sense? _

 

**_tall ass mf:_ ** _ Maybe…..Probably _

 

**_sOfT sTaN_ ** _ changed  _ **_tall ass mf_ ** _ to  _ **_Prince Jinnie_ **

 

**_Prince Jinnie:_ ** _ ÙwÚ _

 

**_Modern Child: attached a meme_ **

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ You’re not telling me you gave me that meme cause you want dinosaur nuggets right!!!??? _

 

**_Prince Jinnie:_ ** _ maybe…….. _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ 너를 참을 수가 없어. _

 

**_Modern Child:_ ** _ WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN’T SPEAK PROPER KOREAN Y’ALL. _

 

**_Modern Child_ ** _ changed  _ **_Prince Jinnie_ ** _ to  _ **_Aussieboo_ **

**_Aussieboo_ ** _ changed  _ **_Modern Child_ ** _ to  _ **_Hangulmaster2000_ **

**_jawline entered the chat_ **

  
  
  


**_Hangulmaster2000:_ ** _ YESS BABY BINNIE IS BACK _

**_jawline: @Hangulmaster2000_ ** _ what he can’t even speak proper korean what…. _

 

**_Aussieboo:_ ** _ That’s the fun of it.. _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ OKAY GENIUS NAME AUSSIE BOO I CAN’T IT’S SO TRUE BHAHAHA but what the freak happened when i left _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ A LOT!!!!  _

 

**_Christiano Bangaldo:_ ** _ IF YOU WANT FOOD THEN GO DOWNSTAIRS Y’ALL _

 

**_Aussieboo:_ ** _ Dinosaur nuggets HERE I COME _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ You get normal nuggets just like Felix remember. _


	2. Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sum memes we were bored af

 

**_Hangulmaster2000:_ ** _ OuI oUi BoNjOuR _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ Oh god here we go again.. _

 

**_SeUnGmEaN:_ ** _ J’mApPeLLe BrIaN  _

 

**_SeUnGmEaN:_ ** _ Oh No No No J’mApPeLLe YoUnGk _

 

**_SeUnGmEaN:_ ** _ BON BON BON BON BON  _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ Look what you did Felix Seungmin is turning crazy again _

 

**_Hangulmaster2000:_ ** _ FANCYYYYY OHHHHHHH~ _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ Christiano Bangaldo what’s happening here. _

 

**_Christiano Bangaldo:_ ** _ GOOD DAY M8 _

 

**_CHICKENGOD:_ ** _ CHICKENNNN UWU!!!!!! _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ Wha- _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ Why am i the only normal one _

 

**_hArD sTaN:_ ** _ I have to agree to you on that one _

 

**_sOfT sTaN:_ ** _ BABY SHARK DUDUDUDUDUDUDUDU _

 

**_jawline_ ** _ added  _ **_Squirrel_ **

 

**_Squirrel:_ ** _ I have to disagree to you on that one _

 

**_Squirrel:_ ** _ Wait wha- _

 

**_Aussieboo:_ ** _ * HAIR DANCE * GO HARD OR GO HOME!!!! _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ Why am i alone _

 

**_sEuNgMeAn:_ ** _ This is so sad, Alexa play I need somebody by Day6 _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ literally NOBODY uses that meme anymore _

 

**_sEuNgMeAn:_ ** _ DO I look like I CARE _

 

**_jawline_ ** _ left  _ **_the chat_ **

 

**_Hangulmaster2000:_ ** _ Okay let’s be normal again he is finally gone y’all _

 

**_Christiano Bangaldo:_ ** _ Okay m8 _

 

**_jawline_ ** _ enters  _ **_the chat_ **

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ What happened i heard Felix scream _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ Okay seriously just to annoy me _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ I can be annoying too _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ * does aegyo *  _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ Hello anyone here?? _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _ Hello?? _

 

**_jawline:_ ** _.... _

 

**_hArD sTaN_ ** _ deleted  _ **_jawline_ **

 

**_hArD sTaN:_ ** _ Finally peace _

 

**_Hangulmaster2000_ ** _ deleted _ **_hArD sTaN_ **

 

**_Hangulmaster2000:_ ** _ That’s what you get when you delete my man _

**Author's Note:**

> Heya peeps, ohmy_chicken here
> 
> Thanks for reading this crack kskssk, I'm sorry for our terrible humor 😂


End file.
